Beautiful Monster
by psychegloom
Summary: ONESHOT. Ichigo Kurosaki had never had sex in a cemetery before...speaking of which...who is this strange girl anyway? Summary sucks, give it a try.


A/N: Okay, so once in a while I get a bunch of ideas for different oneshots. So I got the idea to start something where I can add the different oneshots I have in mind. This is my first one but I will be writing different oneshots as I get the ideas.

* * *

His lips were on hers, hot and heavy, his large warm hands running along her body, groping as they went. She panted in his ear as he hoisted her against the hard brick wall, her legs went to wrap around his waist, and she buried her tear-soaked face between the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He ran one of his hands up her thigh, lifting her black dress as he stroked, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wait," she gasped when his fingers reached the edge of her underwear, ready to remove them, "what's your name?" His amber eyes met hers fiercely, his heated eyes hooded with desire, and with the sadness he seemed to share with her as well.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia couldn't help herself, her eyes once again became filled with tears, Ichigo, held her tighter, and she sobbed as he rubbed her back, kissing her forehead to get her to calm down. She pulled away from him slightly, and looked up at him through teary eyes.

"Ichigo…" she whispered, and he kissed her lips, "…Kurosaki…"

She gasped aloud when he finally penetrated her, and wrapped her arms tightly around his chest. He began to move, thrusting deeply into her, and she angled her hips for deeper penetration, meeting his thrusts with her own.

"…oh daddy…harder.." she panted in his ear; he dismissed what she said, interpreting it as dirty talk. But her next words thoroughly dismayed him.

"I'm sorry daddy," she sobbed, she bit his neck lightly, and even though he was growing confused, his body couldn't help the reaction brought about by her love bites, and he thrust into her harder.

Wet skin slapped against wet skin, the heat between them intensified, and his hips began to buck against hers in abandon. He could feel it coming, and judging from the occasional clutching of her walls on his member, he knew she was close too.

"Hold me…please, I don't want to be alone anymore…" she muttered against his ear; Ichigo did as she said and wrapped his arms around her. Their worlds exploded in a world of white, and Rukia's body rested limp against Ichigo's.

'_Just a little longer, let me forget, let me stay like this a little longer_,' thought Ichigo to himself as he rested his chin above the girl's head.

"And you? What's your name?" Asked Ichigo.

"Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki," muttered Rukia against the skin of his neck.

The two rested with the other for some time, before separating and sitting away from each other, amongst the graves. Ichigo blushed under her gaze, he had been with many women before, but none before had looked at him with such intensity. She turned away, her small mouth parting a little bit, her full lips swollen and red. She wore a black sundress and a black knitted shawl, typical for funerals. It was late in the night, and the full moon was in the middle of the sky.

"So why are you here?" Asked Ichigo.

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"Well, I'm assuming normal people don't wander the cemeteries at night just because."

"Who said I was normal?" Smirked Rukia.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me you don't have to," said Ichigo, "but I know I've seen you before, are you here for Kaien Shiba's funeral?" Asked Ichigo; Rukia gasped in surprise.

"How do you know that name?" She asked alarmed.

"Does there have to be a reason," said Ichigo, repeating what she said earlier; his gaze lowering to the floor, "I don't like cemeteries though…they remind me of, her.." said Ichigo; he stopped talking when he realized he was saying too much, he barely knew this girl, and perhaps this information was unwanted by her.

Rukia stood up, adjusted her shawl, and with an unreadable expression on her face, she turned to walk away. By pure instinct Ichigo's hand shot out to grab her wrist; she looked at him surprised.

"What do you think you're doing, let go of me," she said beginning to panic.

"What's wrong?"

"Look, just leave me alone okay."

"Why? Is it so wrong that I want to know a little about the woman that jumped my bones in the middle of a cemetery? You almost gave me a heart attack scaring me shitless…then out of nowhere you start molesting me-"

"You liked it," she said accusingly.

"Yes, but, I still deserve some sort of explanation, I don't even know who the hell you are."

"I already told you my name," she said rubbing her temples. annoyed.

"Yes, but I don't know anything about you."

"You don't need to," said Rukia pulling her hand away from his forcefully, "this was just a one night thing, you're an attractive man, I'm sure you've had plenty of those, what's another one?" She said walking away.

Ichigo watched her as she walked away. She was such a strange, and sad girl. In different circumstances would have considered this a one night stand, like she said, but it was different. It was obvious that they had needed each other, she was crying, and he himself was at a breaking point. She did know this, but she had saved him from going insane. Moments before, he was feeling so dead…he was considering becoming part of the dead, thinking of breaking the bottle of bourbon he was holding and ending his pain. But she came along and made him feel alive again, perhaps that moment wasn't enough to bring hope and happiness into his dreary life, but it was enough to break him from the morbid thoughts, from that moment in which he was considering taking his own life. She distracted him, and even though he could not claim to love her, since he did not know her, he knew he would never forget this night.

Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed to himself. He looked at the moon and laughed slightly. That poor sad girl, he wondered what she would think if she knew that she had saved somebody's life tonight. Would it mean anything to her? In her eyes, would that have made tonight a little more than what she made it out to be?

* * *

Ichigo made his way back to the funeral home on the other side of the cemetery, it was large and extravagant, of course, this was an old elegant cemetery. It was large, filled with gardens, and with impressive architecture, there were ponds, bridges, tunnels. He would have found the place pleasant for a stroll, if it wasn't a cemetery, tonight was an exception of course, since he had been in dire need of a walk.

He made his way inside, and walked inside the room where the wakening was being held, his uncle would be buried tomorrow morning tonight was the wakening. He joined his father, Yoruichi, and Urahara by the fireplace, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"I don't know why they're bothering to bury him, we're gonna have to dig him out again," sighed Urahara taking a drink of his coffee.

"Well, my two cousins wanted to make sure their brother was buried properly. Kuukaku said she didn't want her brother inside stuck in a fridge with hundreds of other bagged bodies," said Isshin.

"I understand; I didn't mean any disrespect. It's just frustrating, that we seem to be getting nowhere in this case," said Urahara.

Urahara was the head of the forensics team in the investigation of Kaien Shiba's murder. He was a close family friend, and was a very talented forensic biologist in the FBI, and was asked by the family to work in the case. Ichigo wanted to help in the case as well, he himself was a very talented detective, but his father had kindly asked him not to become involved. Ichigo's entire family was in law enforcement, his father, and aunt Kuukaku Shiba, were both in the FBI, and his uncle Ganju was a detective for the Karakura police department, like Ichigo was.

Kaien himself had been in the FBI until he decided to pursue a law degree and became a corporate attorney for Las Noches, a pharmaceutical beauty company. Ichigo knew very little about his uncle's life after he changed his career, mostly because he was always so busy. He did know that his wife died about two years ago, had some kind of overdose.

"Orihime-chan," said Isshin in delight when the buxom girl walked over to them in black knee length dress that didn't reveal much skin, but was so tight that one could easily follow every curb of her body.

"Hello, Kurosaki-sama, Urahara-sama, Yoruichi-sama…Kurosaki-kun, I'm sorry about your uncle," said Orhime giving him a tight hug.

"Thanks Inoue," said Ichigo patting her back awkwardly, he could feel her breasts pressed tightly against his chest, he looked over at Urahara and Yoruichi; they were snickering to themselves.

"Thank you for coming my lovely daughter, it shows how much you love your future husband," said Isshin patting Ichigo on the back.

"Dad…" complained Ichigo, Isshin had this idea that he and Orihime were together. Orihime was his secretary; Ichigo had hired her upon Tatsuki's request. Tatsuki was another detective at the agency, and his best friend; she suggested that Ichigo should get a secretary. Ichigo himself was very organized, and fairly clean, though not excessively, sometimes though, he just didn't have time to clean and organize everything. Tatsuki recommended her friend, and Ichigo hired her taking into account her impressive resume.

Orihime had been working with him for the past month, and already everyone thought that they were an item. Personally Ichigo found her to be a very attractive woman, what man wouldn't? But Orihime was too nice, too sweet. He appreciated the person that she was, and had a tremendous amount of respect for her. She was pretty enough for an adventure, but she was a good woman, and he didn't want to use her that way. She was not someone he would consider having a serious relationship with, and having a fling with her was out of the question, so he liked the way their relationship was at the moment, professional.

"Thanks Kurosaki-sama, it was my honor to assist your family in your grief," said Orihime, even thought he had made it clear that their relationship was professional, Inoue had grown fond of him, perhaps too fond.

A group of people Ichigo had never met before entered the room; all looked like well-respected individuals. There were three men, and one woman. One of the men had brown hair, and kind brown eyes framed by glasses; the man next to him had silver hair, his face had fox features, and Ichigo found there was something eerie about him. The other man had long black hair, his face was perfectly symmetrical, and his features aristocratic. Next to the man was a woman, he couldn't see her face, she was wearing a black veil, she had a small frame that looked very frail in the black sundress she wore.

"I can't believe she came," said Orihime snorting to herself, something very out of character for her.

"Who is she?" Asked Ichigo confused.

"That woman was Kaien's wife," said Yoruichi solemnly.

"Uncle Kaien remarried?" Asked Ichigo confused.

"Yes, just last week," said Isshin.

"But, why didn't we hear about it?" Asked Ichigo.

"I'm going with Kuukaku," said Yoruichi; Urahara left with her.

"Well, I think someone should welcome them," said Isshin smiling; he left to greet them

"Did I miss something?" Asked Ichigo turning to look at Orihime.

"The bride's family is a very private family, and well, they pretty much think they're better than anyone else...so much so that she decided to keep her own last name. I don't think they wanted to invite the groom's family. Kuukaku-sama tends to be very hostile towards them," said Orihime, "I hope she can tolerate them for tonight."

"So that's them huh?"

"Well, only two of them, the other two are Aizen-sama and Ichimaru-sama. Aizen-sama is the owner of Las Noches, and Ichimaru Gin is a CEO. The other one is Byakuya-sama, and his daughter," said Orhime.

"His daughter?" Asked Ichigo confused, the man looked so young, not a year over thirty.

"His adopted daughter, some say he adopted her because she looks like his dead wife," said Orihime.

"Well that's disturbing," said Ichigo laughing to himself.

"Yeah, you just know there's gotta be more to that relationship than meets the eye, and knowing her-"

"You really don't like her do you?" Said Ichigo amused, Orihime was so nice all the time, it was funny to see her so worked up, "I take it you know her."

"Yes, I used to work for Ulquiorra Schiffer, CAO for Las Noches. Las Noches and Senbonzakura are closely affiliated, so Byakuya-sama and his daughter would come often…that's how she met Kaien-sama actually…she became the light of his eyes, she was always with him, not caring that he was a married man. We never got along…" said Orihime; it sounded like she wanted to elaborate but she changed her mind.

"Hmm, sounds like she's quite the character," said Ichigo teasing her.

"Yes, character, more like the killer in one Agatha Christie's novels."

"Why would you say that?" Asked Ichigo confused; Orihime got closer to whisper in his ear.

"She was a suspect in the case. Detective Soi Fon found it suspicious that he died during the honeymoon, just two days after they were married. And you wanna know what her alibi was? She was with her father; they spent the night together in a suite. What were they doing? They didn't say, but, they were honeymooning in Barbados, what was her father doing following them over there? Apparently Byakuya-sama is the newest suspect…"

Ichigo was surprised, not only because of the news, but to find out how uninformed he was in this case. It was his uncle's death, but they were trusting someone like Orihime with more information than him.

"Well, that is very suspicious," said Ichigo very seriously.

"Yes, and the nerve of them showing up, I would be surprised if the bitch has shed a single tear for her dead husband," said Orihime, with much spite in her voice.

"Ichigo, come meet your uncle Kaien's wife," said Isshin walking over to them. Ichigo looked at his dad, then over at the woman in black, who was standing next to the coffin, looking inside; next to her was her "father".

Ichigo didn't want to, he did not know the woman, but he had heard enough about her to get an idea about the kind of person she was. Ichigo was a gentleman, was raised by his mother and father to treat women with respect, and he didn't want them getting the impression that uncle Kaien's entire family was uneducated…those bastards. Ichigo agreed and walked over to the two with his father.

They stood in front of the woman, but she wasn't looking at them, she was looking down at the coffin; even this up close he couldn't see her face, because of the darkness of the veil. Ichigo noticed a couple of tears fall on the edge of the coffin; this caught him off guard.

"This is my son," said Isshin breaking the woman out of her trance. She lifted the veil from her face to greet them properly.

The moment he saw her face, Ichigo wanted to die of shame, it was that woman…the woman he had sex with just moments before. Her look mirrored his as she looked at him, her eyes which were red and puffy with tears, were wide with shock, and her pretty lips parted as her mouth opened in shock.

"Ichigo, these are Rukia Kuchiki and Byakuya Kuchiki," said Isshin introducing them, pretending he didn't see the surprise in the young adults' faces when they saw each other. Ichigo had to force himself out of his shock to shake Byakuya's hand.

"My pleasure, I'm Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Yeah," managed to say Ichigo, trying hard to get a word out of his mouth.

"Don't be rude Ichigo, greet the grieving bride," said Isshin; Ichigo extended his hand, and shook Rukia's hand.

"I'm sorry, how very rude of me," said Ichigo shaking her hand, watching those large violet eyes slowly become filled with more and more shame.

'_Yes, the "grieving bride_"' thought Ichigo to himself bitterly, '_I will personally make sure to sink you Rukia Kuchiki, you and your father both_,' he thought as he bent his head to kiss her hand, looking at her mischievously as he did so; Rukia's face became more and more red by the moment.

'_Oh god, it's him? How could I have? He must think the worst of me..._'

"Ichigo, I was just talking to Byakuya-sama. Until we find out who killed Kaien, we want to make sure Kuchiki-san is safe. Byakuya and I both agreed, who better to take care of your uncle's wife than you," smiled Isshin; Ichigo smirked mischievously.

"Yes dad, sounds perfect, don't worry, I'll keep a close eye on my uncle's dear wife," said Ichigo looking over at Rukia; Rukia was mortified at hearing his words.

* * *

A/n: So what do ya think?


End file.
